The Best Medicine
by The Myth Rider
Summary: A drabble for OCWatch Week 2017 Day 3: Silly, Theme B: Laughter


Angela was sad.

Nikolai's _anjo precioso_ was sad for some reason. The blonde wouldn't tell her why, claiming everything was fine; that it was just work, providing more stress than it usually did. Though Nikolai didn't doubt there was truth to this claim, she did doubt it was the whole truth. There was a deeper undercurrent to the sadness, something big that Angela was hesitant to give voice to.

That was all right, Nikolai didn't need to know all of the details. Not until her anjo was ready to give them, of course; but in the meantime, the brunette had more important things to devote her energy to. That being, of course, helping to alleviate the sadness afflicting Angela as best she could.

Angela Ziegler may be a brilliant doctor, but Nikolai Reynaldé had her own tricks—such as the word's best medicine ever.

Nikolai snuck up on Angela in her office, located in the living quarters they shared; the blonde had been resting her elbows on her desk, head held in her hands. Slowly and gently, the brunette settled her hands on Angela's shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay," Nikolai whispered softly when Angela jumped. "It's just me, _meu anjo_."

Angela let out a shaky breath, leaning into Nikolai as the brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders. " _Mein drachen_ , must you sneak up on me?"

Nikolai nuzzled her face into Angela's hair, humming softly. "When the opportunity presents itself, yes. You know I like to ninja when I can."

The medic giggled softly, turning her head back to Nikolai, who met her halfway for a soft kiss. It was lingering but gentle, filled with naught but comfort from the brunette's end.

"Besides..." Nikolai whispered against Angela's lips as they both pulled away, though only by the slightest. "I was planning on making up for it anyway."

Angela frowned, confused as to what her companion could mean. The blonde opened her mouth to voice a question, but before she could, Nikolai carefully spun her around in her fancy swivel chair and took several measured steps back.

With a wry grin on her face, Nikolai swiped her right foot along the floor, and then stomped it at the end of the arc. Where her foot impacted against the seemingly hardwood floor, a metal tile revealed itself as cyan blue light shone around its edges. As Nikolai pulled her foot away, a NL-shaped symbol in the middle of the tile, glowing the same color, shone freely. Suddenly, music began playing from hidden speakers integrated in the walls and ceiling—a unique feature Nikolai had secretly installed in rooms of her choosing (with Lucio's help, of course).

When Angela registered the music as very obviously country, she couldn't help an amused giggle. She looked up at Nikolai to see a cowboy hat had suddenly appeared, and she only now noticed the flannel shirt.

 _She's been hanging out with Jesse far too much._ Angela mused. _Though...she does look very cute in that flannel..._

The blonde met Nikolai's eyes, only to smile when she noticed a stoic expression compromised by a fearsome blush. If she was about to do what Angela thought, then Nikolai was no doubt anxious—she did have some degree of anxiety, and while it wasn't severe, it often put a damper on the brunette's actions. So she gave Nikolai a soft smile and an assuring nod, watching as her drachen took a shoring breath and...

 _...oh goodness, she's lip syncing an old Blake Shelton song._

At first Angela had been perturbed by the influx of country McCree incited when it came to Nikolai's interests. But as the brunette serenaded an adorable song that the blonde deduced was titled "Honey Bee", she found herself inwardly thanking the young American man. For not only was Angela finding Nikolai's show to be very cute, but those winks and dance moves were very pleasing. But the best part was how animated Nikolai was being, exaggerated gestures and silly expressions through and through. The swiss blonde found herself falling into giggles at regular intervals, happily falling instead into silence when kisses were snuck between lyrics.

By the end of the show, they were both standing in the other's arms in the middle of the room. Nikolai had a gentle hold around the blonde's waist, while Angela clung tightly to the brunette's shoulders. Angela had her face tucked away in the crook of Nikolai's neck, nuzzling the flannel slightly...she would definitely not object if her girlfriend wore it again. When she felt Nikolai soothingly stroke her back, Angela sighed and hugged even closer.

"I know I'm no doctor, Angie..." She heard Nikolai start, speaking softly near her ear. "But even I know laughter's the best medicine, and I'm glad my little show made you laugh. Whatever's wrong, let me know as soon as you can...I'll try to keep you laughing till then."

Angela felt tears prick at her eyes, and let out a soft gasp when she felt a kiss behind her ear.

 _"Eu te amo, meu anjo."_

The tears escaped just as Angela giggled.

" _Ich liebe dich, mein Drachen."_


End file.
